Un cœur brûlant est le meilleur poète
by KartenK
Summary: Si ce n'était tous, c'était bien la majorité de ses thèmes que Georgi consacrait aux sentiments, à leur force, à leur variété, à leur confusion, à leur clarté. La glace était une scène et son programme, comme une pièce, était cathartique.


_Cet OS a été écrit dans la cadre d'une Nuit du FoF. Il fallait rédiger un OS en une heure sur le thème "promesse" et j'ai aussi utilisé le thème "cendre" (beaucoup moins que prévu, mais il m'a inspiré quand même). J'ai dû passer plutôt une heure et demi dessus au total. Je suis pas entièrement satisfait mais bon, il faut poster à un moment !_

* * *

Un coup d'œil en bas à droite de son écran indiqua à Georgi que cela faisait huit minutes qu'il rêvassait, les yeux perdus dans le paysage russe derrière sa fenêtre. Son eau avait fini de bouillir depuis longtemps, il relança la bouilloire. L'atmosphère était parfaite, constata-il : quelques heures libres devant lui, emmitouflé de vêtements confortables, un chat dormant près de lui, un thé bientôt prêt et un doux soleil qui ne gênait pas la vue de son document word qui, pourtant, ne comportait toujours qu'un titre : « Expérience personnelle et patinage. » C'étaient là ses domaines de prédilection, honnêtement, et c'était d'ailleurs pourquoi il tenait à y consacrer tout un article sur son blog, au lieu de directement répondre au fan comme il le faisait le plus souvent. Son eau était prête, il rempli sa tasse et pris une grande inspiration. Il était temps de taper.

Si ce n'était tous, c'était bien la majorité de ses thèmes que Georgi consacrait aux sentiments, à leur force, à leur variété, à leur confusion, à leur clarté. Avec du recul, il se rendait compte qu'il avait toujours accordé une place importante à cet aspect, même lors de ses premiers programmes et même lorsqu'un pari perdu avec Victor et Chris lui refilait un thème loin de sa zone de confort. La glace était une scène et son programme, comme une pièce, était cathartique. Il survolait une émotion, explorait sa rencontre et la vivait, la devenait, intensément. Sa vie personnelle, bien sûr, se mêlait à ce jeu. Parfois de manière très claire, souvent de manière subtil, toujours de manière très forte. Il dansait sur sa vie comme si c'était pour lui la seule façon de l'accepter. Mais ça allait plus loin : il dansait sur ce qui aurait pu être, sur ce qui serait peut-être. Il forçait les émotions, tordait les réactions pour offrir un tableau poétique de l'âme humaine.

S'entraîner avec un coach comme Yakov pouvait vite devenir étouffant, Georgi s'en rendit compte très vite. C'était une ambiance particulière, très strict mais finalement chaleureuse, à laquelle il s'était habitué désormais et sans laquelle il ne se voyait pas se lever chaque matin. Or ça n'avait pas été facile d'en arriver là. Ses premiers jours dans ce groupe furent terrifiant. Georgi se souvient très bien la panique dans sa voix et l'humidité dans ses yeux quand il avait appelé ses parents pour leur expliquer que tout était trop fort, trop vivant, trop bruyant, trop alarmant, et que son corps allait exploser s'il restait une seconde de plus dans cet enfer glacé. Yakov l'avait entendu et si sur le moment Georgi avait souhaité disparaître, il en était reconnaissant.

Yakov lui avait demandé calmement quel était le problème, et Georgi avait pu, pour la première fois, prendre le temps de mettre des mots sur l'immensité de sentiments qu'il ressentait chaque seconde. Dans la petite salle que Yakov utilisait comme bureau à la patinoire, il lui avait alors dit qu'ils allaient apprendre à contrôler tout cela, et qu'il était prêt à s'adapter aux demandes du jeune Georgi qui, jusqu'alors, avait toujours pensé n'être qu'un gamin capricieux – pas besoin de s'accommoder à lui, donc. Yakov lui avait aussi promis, lui tendant un mouchoir, qu'ensemble ils pourraient utiliser ses larmes comme une force.

Cette promesse raisonnait en lui chaque fois qu'un fan complimentait la beauté de ses programmes et leur touchante émotion. Et c'était cette promesse, ce souvenir si vif qui lui revenait en mémoire chaque fois qu'il traversait le couloir de la patinoire aux heures creuses, qui avait poussé Georgi à l'utiliser comme thème pour la saison à venir.

Des promesses les plus banales qu'on déclare sans y penser aux promesses plus engageantes qu'on teinte de détermination. C'était cette multitude qu'il démontrait dans son programme court avec une musique à la mélodie changeante, de diverses scènes qui s'alternaient, différents rythmes qu'on regroupait sous un même mot et qu'il joignait avec la même familiarité. Son costume évoquait des fils qui s'entre-croisaient, les promesses se figeant sous forme de liens – des liens trop faciles à couper. Son programme long se consacrait à la fragilité de quelques phrases, à l'impact immense que le lien créé pouvait exercer, à ce qu'il se passait quand le lien se brisait. Nées du fond du cœur, les promesses étaient des boules d'émotion à elles-seules. Et les émotions, Georgi le savait bien, étaient brûlantes. Les émotions nous poussaient à vivre et leur manque nous laissait vide mais des émotions trop fortes avaient peu de place au fil des jours, elles étaient risquées, difficiles à contrôler – Georgi ne les libérait que sur la glace.

Georgi se renfonça dans son siège et relis son texte une dernière fois. Il n'était toujours pas facile pour lui d'utiliser les mots pour ce qui venait de son cœur, mais au moins l'écrit lui permettait de prendre son temps et d'ordonner ses pensées. Et cette fois, il était plutôt satisfait du travail. Les dernières phrases, surtout, sonnaient très justes, et il les sentait encore au bout de ses doigts quand il appuya sur « poster ».

 _« Le patinage devient alors, entre autres, un moyen de contrôler ses émotions. Quand celles-ci nous contrôlent tous les jours, c'est libérateur de les prendre une par une et, sans forcément chercher à les comprendre, de les convoquer, de les étaler, de leur offrir un temps pour incendier notre corps et faire de nos cendres une œuvre d'art. »_

* * *

 _C'est la première fois que je consacre un écrit entièrement à Georgi ! Il le méritait, depuis le temps qu'il se fait une petite place dans mes Vichris._

 _N'hésitez pas à laisser une review si vous aussi vous pensez que Georgi est adorable (ou même si vous l'aimez pas hein)._

 _\- Karten_


End file.
